No One Knew What I Was Capable Of
by fanfictionlife
Summary: Clary is the daughter of the Garroway Inc., the most popular company in New York that taking care of all of the popular clothing stores and is in charge of the Garroway Banks. No on knew because of her second last name Fray-Garroway. They schools popular people bully her and her BFFE Magnus. What will they do to knock down the popular people from their place. Rated M.


** Magnus POV**

Today Clary told me I should come out the closet and tell my parents. Honestly, I think they already know from all the glitter I wear. Our family isn't poor but not rich either. We always have the right amount of money. Until everything went down hill. My dad lost his job and my mom is trying to find one for herself. She told me I should get one too to support the house. I want to tell them I'm gay but from what's going on now I don't want to put stress on their shoulders. I thought I should just put it out today during dinner so I can get it over with.

~ Dinner ~

"How was your day Magnus?" My mother ask me. "Fine mum. Yours?"

"I have good news to tell you guys."

"Oh no don't tell me your pregnant." I reply. She glares at me. "No."

"What ever." I mumble under my breath.

"Today I won the Jackpot!" My dad stands from his chair. "What?! How much?!"

"10 thousand," She grins like she won the jackpot, considering she did. I decide to speak up.

"I have to tell you something too."

"Yes, Magnus?"

"I-I-I-I'm gay." I whisper so low I don't think I can hear myself.

"WHAT?!" I hear my dad yell.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice from all the glitter I wore..." I say quietly.

"I thought that was a dare!?"

"No."

"My son. Gay? No no no no this cannot be happening. I cannot what so ever have a son that's gay in this house or even related to me. Get out."

"W-w-w-what?! I'm only 17!" I yell.

"Live your life early I cant have a son that gay! Get out of this house until you turn straight."

"But dad-"

"Out!"

"Fine." I reply calmly as I go up to my room and pack up my stuff. I call clary.

"Hello?"

"Its me Clare I need you to pick me up."

"You know its 9 o'clock at night."

"Yes but just please pick me up. Ill explain when we get to your house."

Clary picks me up in her 918 Spyder that she doesn't drive to school 3 minutes later. "Did you speed to get here?" I ask Clary.

"Yes of course why wouldn't I?"

"Oh Clare my daredevil." She grins at me. A couple minutes later we arrive at her house.

"Come on Mags your staying in my room."

"Ok," I mumble. As soon as we go up to a long set of stairs and in her room I flop on her bed and start crying.

"Oh Mags. Tell me what happened." I explain to her how my dad kicked me out and my mom stood there doing nothing. After that she cuddles with me in her bed and we talk about life and fall asleep next to eachother.

**Clary POV**

I wake up early at 5 am and decide to take a quick shower and cook breakfast for Mags. I make some killer waffles and sausage. I don't know why my dad hasn't gotten a personal cook to bake our food but I think cooking mouth watering food runs in the Fray family. I hurry up and change out of my pajamas and put on a baggy black hoodie and some jeans with my dirty neon yellow converse. I hurry up in the kitchen and make some breakfast. By the time I finish Mags is already in the kitchen waiting for the food.

"Mmm your food is so good Clare I could practically smell it from your room."

"Mhm I know," I smirk and put food on the two plates I set down on the kitchen table. We dig in. Magnus finishes first and puts his plate in the sink and goes to get ready. I wonder how my parents would react with Mags living here. It probably wouldn't be a problem since they already love him. I look to see a note on the fridge.

_Clary,_

_Had to leave early for the meeting with your mom. We're sorry we didn't say goodbye. We'll make it up when we come back._

_-Dad and Mom_

"Hey Clary can we take the Spyder to school?" Magnus asks while walking down the stairs with glitter trailing behind him.

"No we're taking the Avalon like always." I tell him. Dingus.

_~ At school ~_

I pull up in the best good spot I can find. I hurry up and lock the car doors while some people look at us.

Welcome to the hell hole I call school.


End file.
